Little brother
by Able02
Summary: Gil babysits Johnny. Do I really need to explain what happens? Disclaimer on page.
Gil smiled as Johnny brought him a hand full of marbles he'd collected from the carpet. Gil hadn't played with them in so long that he had actually wondered what the heck it was when the kid had brought him the first one. After seeing that Gil was pleased with the find Johnny had made it his mission to find as many as he could. By the time Johnny was done he'd gathered thirteen of the small glass orbs. "No more!" Johnny pouted patting one of Gil's legs.

"That's OK johnny. Are you hungry? It's almost lunch."

Johnny beamed. "Cicken nibble!"

"Yes Johnny chicken nuggets." Gil chuckled picking up the toddler and taking him to wash up for lunch.

After lunch Gil let Johnny watch TV while he cleaned up. He was enjoying having a little brother. His parents were always working so he was mostly alone in the house. He didn't mind though. He could cook already, he knew how to wash his own clothes, and he wasn't scarred of the dark. He'd never really felt lonely. Johnny's parent had thought he was mature enough to babysit Johnny. The first time was only an hour. The next time was two and this time he was babysitting Johnny for four whole hours while his parents were supporting his sisters at a science fair that could land them a spot at P.I.T. Johnny was a cool kid in Gil's opinion. His sisters were a little intimidating. Not that his parents had taught him to fear smart women, his mother was a physics professor after all, but those girls were literal geniuses! No way he could ever be friends with someone like that. He'd never even know what to say to them. Anytime they talked to him his mind would whir to find a response that wouldn't label him an idiot.

Johnny though, Johnny smiled whenever he saw Gil and everything he did seemed to awe the younger boy. Gil didn't think he was vain or anything like that but he did enjoy Johnny's devotion to him. It made him feel important. Made him feel like he had to be a better person to set an example for his 'little brother'. "Gil! Paint!?" Johnny chirped holding up the painting supplies Gil kept in a small bag for when Johnny came over.

"OK but stay at the table so you don't make a mess." Gil said.

A fruitless endeavor, less than twenty minutes later, Johnny's face and shirt were splattered with paints. Gil couldn't help but think of how cute Johnny looked beaming with pride at the pictures of his parents, sisters, and a picture of a blonde labeled brother. "Who's this Johnny?" Gil asked.

.

"You!" Johnny crowed.

Gil smiled and hugged the younger boy. Gil had just gotten Johnny cleaned up and tacked the painting to the wall of his bedroom, when Johnny's parents came to pick him up. The girls had won and would be attending P.I.T. as soon as they finished school. Which would be by the time they were 14 at this rate. Gil hugged his 'little brother' one more time before turning him over to his parents. Not knowing that would be his last time babysitting for a while.

Four years later Johnny's parents were going out on a date and the girls were going out on a school trip. Gil was now fourteen and Johnny ten. Johnny's mom decided that Gil was the perfect person to babysit. Gil was ecstatic though he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He'd always loved Johnny, but it had been so long and Johnny had grown so much. Painting and card tricks might not work anymore. "I'd love to Mrs. Test." Gil said determined to spend as much time with his ' little' brother as possible.

When Johnny arrived later that evening, he immediately hugged Gil and smiled up at him. Gil smiled back and asked Johnny what he wanted to do, noticing pink creep up Johnny's face at the question. "Ummm… Could I paint?"

Gil remembered a younger Johnny spattered in paint with a picture of his 'big brother' "Umm I still have the paints you used to use when I babysat you." Gil said heading up to his room with Johnny in tow. "I think they're in here." Gil said rummaging through his closet.

Johnny looked around the room and noticed that Gil had the picture he painted years ago. He averted his gaze and tried not to feel too embarrassed. "Why do you still have that?" Johnny couldn't help but ask.

"What? Oh! Well you made it for me. You worked so hard and you were so proud when you were finished. It's precious to me." Gil said handing Johnny the paints and his old brush.

"I'll make you a new one. Here sit down and stay still."

"Don't worry about it Johnny bro. I like the one you did before." Gil smiled

Johnny though for a minute before sitting at Gil's desk to paint. Gil laid on his bed and started reading a comic book, enjoying the silence at first until he noticed Johnny's growing frustration. He sat up and watched as johnny's shoulders bunched with tension and his brushstrokes became messier. Gil got up from his bed and walked behind Johnny. He remembered massaging Johnny's back when they were younger. Mrs. Test had told him that it helped Johnny sleep at nap time. He was slightly surprised when Johnny relaxed under his ministrations. "Please let me paint you a new portrait!" Johnny murmured looking up at Gil, his eyes brimming with tears.

"OK Johnny bro. Whatever makes you happy." Gil allowed Johnny to position him in the desk chair before sitting on the floor and getting to work.

Almost an hour later Johnny presented the picture looking uncomfortable. "It didn't come out as good as I wanted. The clothes are all messed up."

Gil's clothes did look slightly off, kind of running into one another but the painting was still very good, a marked improvement on the original which was a blue and blonde stick figure with vaguely clothes shaped smears of paint.

"One more! Pleeeaassseee?" Johnny asked.

"Of course! Anything for you."

Johnny chewed his lip. "Uhh… Could we try a new position?"

"Whatever you want. Just get me how you want me." Gil smiled encouragingly. Johnny repositioned Gil and then began lifting his shirt off. "Umm what are you doing?"

"I can't paint clothes. If you take them off the picture will come out much better." Johnny said reasonably.

Gil was unsure but allowed Gil to remove his shirt. For a second he thought he saw Johnny's eyes roaming over his bare torso but dismissed it as his imagination. After a second, Johnny went for the button on Gil's shorts. "Johnny!" Gil almost squeaked grabbing the flame headed boy's wrists.

Johnny gave Gil a quizzical look. "What?" He asked.

"That's inappropriate!"

"It is? Why?" Johnny asked.

"Well… because you're not supposed to let anyone see anything that's covered by a bathing suit without permission." Gil said half quoting a book his mom had read him a long time ago.

Johnny seemed to think for a while. "Can I please see?"

Gil hadn't thought of that. There was no real reason that He wouldn't let Johnny see him naked. Siblings see each other naked all the time. And since Johnny was his 'little brother' it should be fine. Johnny was too young to know anything about sex. Gil himself had only learned the tiniest but less than a month ago. Gil removed his hands and allowed Johnny to remove his pants and underwear. This time he was sure Johnny was staring. But the moment passed quickly as Johnny changed Gil's position again. Hooking each leg over the arms of the chair and having Gil hook his arms over the back of the chair. His legs and underarms were still smooth and he only had a light dusting of fine pubic hair starting to grow above his crotch. It was a little difficult not to be embarrassed at first but after about half an hour of Johnny silently painting, Gil stopped wondering and let his mind wander.

He thought about what he knew about sex for whatever reason. Not that he knew much. He knew it had something to do with the penis and vagina, that a man and a woman had to be naked, and that somehow a man got his seed into a woman's eggs in he stomach. Gil guessed it was through her belly button. It was the quickest route as far as Gil was concerned. Though being naked in front of johnny was making his penis feel weird in a good way. He suddenly felt a stir and realized that his penis was getting hard. It did that sometimes. Sometimes for no reason at all and sometimes when he was in the restroom or at the pool with other guys. He started to wonder about that for a while before he heard a frustrated noise from Johnny. "GIL! You can't move!"

"I didn't." Gil argued still holding his position so as not to be scolded again.

Johnny stood and walked over to Gil. "Your cock moved! It was soft and it was over here! Now it's moved and it's ruining the whole picture! We need to make it soft again!" Johnny said wrapping his hand around Gil's penis. Gil nearly jumped out of his skin as sensation sparked up his spine. "Stay still!"

Gil did as he was told trying not to let his head roll from the position that Johnny had put it in but the feelings running through him were intense. "Johnny!" Gill groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jacking you off. I can't paint you until your cock goes down." Johnny said matter of factually.

"You're what… My… what?" Gil groaned.

Johnny stopped and looked Gil in the eye. "Gil… What do you know about sex?"

Gil felt his face go cold. "Umm..."

Johnny smiled. "Remember to stay still or you'll ruin the picture." Johnny ran his thumb across the bottom of Gil's cock watching as Gil shivered with pleasure. "Have you ever cum before Gil? I mean have you ever woke up and your underwear is all sticky?"

"N-no?" Gil said on a moan as he tried to process how good he was feeling.

Johnny took his paintbrush and ran his tongue along it. Gil felt his penis twitch in response though he didn't completely know why. When he deemed it wet enough, Johnny began slowly working it in. It was tapered and thick easier to control with small hands. Gil gasped and clenched his hole closed when he felt the foreign sensation. "Relax. You trust me right?"

"Y-yea."

"And you said whatever makes me happy right?"

"YESS!" Johnny was pleased that his latest pass over Gil's piss slit produced a bit of wetness.

"It would make me very happy to help my big brother have his first orgasm. So can I please help you?" Johnny gave Gil a wide innocent look that made the elder boy melt.

With a quick lick to restore the brush handle's moisture Johnny worked it into Gil who moaned and squirmed slightly trying to hold the position Johnny had put him. Johnny held the base of Gil's cock gently while he focused on opening Gil's hole. Soon the blonde was sweating while the flame headed boy expertly worked his tool. Gil tensed feeling like something huge was about to happen. And then Johnny stopped and left him panting. "Wh-what?" Gil panted not understanding what he'd just missed but knowing that it would have been great. "I-is it over…?"

"No. I have so much to teach you big brother. I just don't want you to finish quite yet. We've still got all night to have our fun." Johnny smirked, pushing the handle as deep as he dared. "Next I'm going to put your cock in my mouth. But I want you to ask me to. Say: 'please suck my cock little brother.'"

Gil felt naughty. Like all the things he'd allowed to happen were wrong. But they felt so good, how could they be. Gil dared to look Johnny in the eye. "Please little brother, suck my cock!" Gil cried.

No. No way this was bad. And if it was Gil enjoyed being a bad boy. The warmth of Johnny's mouth mixed with all the amazing things Johnny was doing with his tongue… Wow. Gil moaned and his cock twitched already back to the edge of whatever amazing thing he'd glimpsed earlier. "Geez big brother!" Johnny said letting Gil's cock fall to his stomach with a wet slap. "You're so eager! Don't worry. By tomorrow I'll make sure You'll be in complete control of yourself. There's one more thing I want to teach you before we finish. I'm going to put my cock in your ass. Is that OK?"

Gil had surmised that cock was another word for penis. And he knew what an ass was. He did go to public school after all. Maybe that was how the missing part of sex worked? "Yeah little brother. I trust you."

While Johnny got undressed, Gil vaguely wondered if he'd get pregnant from this. Then realized he didn't mind having Johnny's baby. It would be something to link them forever. Johnny spat on his cock and then removed the paintbrush. "It might hurt a bit at first, but just bear with it for a little while." Johnny warned. Gil nodded and Johnny pushed in. I was defiantly more uncomfortable than the paintbrush but it didn't hurt at all. In no time their bodies were pressed together and Gil was processing all new feelings. "D-do you know what we're doing Gil?" Johnny asked.

Gil had heard the word and kinda knew what it meant but wasn't sure. "F-fucking?" Gil asked quietly.

"No." Johnny laughed leaning forward and kissing the older boy. "Fucking is mindless merging of bodies just because they can. We're making love… You love me too right?"

For the first time since he'd entered the house Johnny seemed unsure of himself. Though he tried to hide it Gil could see the uncertainty in the barely there crease in the middle of Johnny's forehead. Gil pulled Johnny close and locked their lips again. He at lease knew what a kiss was. "I love you Johnny. I always have. You just showed me a new way to express it. It's different than before. Is there more?"

Johnny smiled, his confidence returning. "Yes there's one more thing that I want to teach you big brother." Without any further adieu, Johnny began pumping his organ in and out of Gil. Enjoying the feeling of the older boy gripping him in a way that almost seemed desperate as he held Johnny's face close to his. Gil was enjoying the way Johnny's face shifted in pleasure as he moved inside Gil. Johnny smiled. "This is the best part."

With that declaration Johnny dipped his head to Gil's cock never breaking eye contact and sucked hard. Suddenly Gil was there. He had achieved that thing Johnny had brought him to the brink of twice already. Gil's back arched and a sound tore from him. His penis was twitching and it felt like he was peeing on johnny's sucking mouth. All too soon it was over and Gil relaxed back down onto the chair. Johnny smiled and swallowed something, Gil guessed saliva from working his mouth over Gil's cock like he had. Johnny smiled and pulled Gil down to the floor, Cuddling abstain his back. "I love you Gil… I love you." Johnny mumbled as he faded into sleep. Leaving Gil awake to deal with all the new things filling his mind. Though only two things actually mattered to him. Johnny constantly murmured "I love yous" and how the heck Johnny knew so much about sex!

A/N: Honestly I think I had a reason for Johnny being a sexpert when I started but that was literally three days ago. Whatever reason you come up with is great. I evoke blanket Word Of God here.


End file.
